Amor a la antigua
by Kawaii Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Guerras, batallas, enfrentamientos sangrientos, amigos convertidos en enemigos, una vida llena de mentiras, secretos y traiciones. ¿Quién dice que en el amor no se sufre? ¿Quién dice que ya no ahi que amar a la antigua?
1. Compromiso

***Li Sora Yami***

_**Card Captor Sakura **_

"_**Sakura x Syaoran"**_

**Amor a la Antigua**

**~Kawai Tsuki-Chan~**

_**.:Compromiso:.**_

"_Esperar, esperar y esperar".- _Se repetía a si misma aquella joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda- "_¿De que te sirve esperar, si sabes que nunca llegara?" "¿De que te sirve esperar aquel amor, si sabes que te va a hacer sufrir hasta la agonía… hasta enloquecer? –_Se repetía una y otra vez. No quería sufrir por amor. No quería sufrir y morir como su hermana Hana Kinomoto. No quería dar su vida como su hermana por aquello a lo que la gente llamaba… _"amor"._ No quería… simplemente no quería. Amar significa morir… sacrificarse por la vida de otro a sabiendas que tarde o temprano tendría que terminar. Un destino que nadie querría si supiera el verdadero significado de la palabra _"amor"._

-Mi lady -la llamó una doncella- su hermano, el príncipe Touya la espera en el gran salón. ¿Quiere que le traiga su abrigo?

-No gracias Naoko.- le respondió la princesa- Tráeme la capa de seda, la de la capucha.

-¿Estas segura que quiere la capucha? –le pregunto Naoko. La princesa asintió con la cabeza.- Espere un momento. No estará pensando… -Parecía comprender lo que ella y su hermano estaban apunto de hacer- ¡Pero, Sakura-sama! ¡Esta prohibido salir del palacio sin la autorización del Rey Fujitaka! Si su majestad se llega a enterar…

-Él no tiene porque enterarse. Ahora Naoko ¿podrías traerme la capa? –Ella la miro con recelo- No te preocupes, solo iré al pueblo a ver a una vieja amiga.

La doncella, no muy convencida, fue por la capa y con una pequeña reverencia se la entrego a la princesa. Sakura salió de la habitación y fue a ver a su hermano al gran salón. Él la esperaba en la puerta con su capa color escarlata ya puesta.

-¿Lista?

-Más que lista.

-Entonces vamos.

Salieron del castillo procurando que nadie los viera. Se deslizaron atraves de los jardines perfectamente cuidados, cruzaron las grandes murallas que protegían el palacio real, y el resto del viaje fue fácil, no tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo. Se detuvieron justo enfrente de una tienda en la que vendían todo tipo de vestidos, trajes y disfraces, la cual de pertenecía a una joven llamada Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Bien, te dejo –dijo Touya- Nos veremos aquí en una hora.

-Esta bien. –le respondió Sakura, y justo cuando su hermano estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse, ella le pregunto.- ¿Vas a ver a Mitzuki verdad?

-Si. –le respondió- Tengo que verla. No puedo resistir ni un momento más sin ella.

-Te entiendo. –le dijo Sakura.- Touya…

-¿Si, Sakura?

-¿Kaho te hace feliz? –Touya la miro sin comprender.- Quiero decir… -agrego rápidamente- que si eres feliz con ella. Me refiero, feliz en verdad… -izo uno pausa- ¿En realidad eres feliz?

-Sí. –le respondió Touya.- Más que nunca.

-Entonces, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. ¿Verdad?

Touya le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo se… Gracias. –Y desaparición entre el gentío. Sakura sin más que esperar, entro a la tienda y busco a la dueña de aquella, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color amatistas.

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamo Sakura.

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! –Salió una joven de entre las sombras.- ¡Princesa! ¡Su majestad! – Izo una reverencia- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo...

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, y no me hables de _"usted"_ háblame de _"tu" _por favor.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo- Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que te volviste a escapar del castillo.

-Sí, aunque no se porque mi padre insistía tanto en que no saliera del castillo el día de hoy… Estaba muy ansioso… -dijo Sakura en un susurro.- Pero ¡No podía resistir más encerada en esa prisión! Si fueras yo lo entenderías…

-Te entiendo. –Le dijo Tomoyo también en un susurro.- Pero si se llega a enterar… No quiero ni imaginarme en los problemas en los que nos meteremos…

-No te preocupes, solo me meteré yo en problemas. Y con mi comportamiento de estos últimos días, no creo meterme en problemas más grandes de los que ya tengo.- dijo con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz.- Pero, todo vale la pena ¿no?

Justo cuando Tomoyo iba a protestar, se escucho una voz proveniente de la lejanía de las sombras.- Tomoyo, hermanita, ¿Quién esta ahí? –Sakura se quedo inmóvil en donde estaba por miedo a que la descubrieran en aquel lugar. Esa voz le era muy familiar. Era como si la hubiera escuchado antes, pero no recordaba donde, ni cuando.- No me dijiste que tendrías visitas –Y al igual que Tomoyo, salió un joven de entre las sombras, solo que este era de cabellos plateados y ojos color avellana, y al ver a Sakura se quedo igual de inmóvil que ella.- Sakura… Princesa Sakura… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Y.T: _"No puedo creer que por fin halla llegado el momento de estar frente a frente contigo, la hija menor de mi padre… de mi maldito y detestado padre."_

-Yu-¿Yukito Tsukishiro? –Sí, definitivamente era él. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser él el hermano de Tomoyo? ¿El hermano mayor de Tomoyo Daidouji? Nunca había escuchado que Tomoyo Daidouji tuviera un hermano, y mucho menos mayor. Según lo que sabía de ella era que su padre había muerto justo antes de enterarse de que tendría una hija, y que su madre había muerto en un accidente hace un par de años. Era casi imposible que tuviera un hermano del que no estuviera enterada. Y por otro lado ¿Cómo sabía que ella era la princesa Sakura, si aun no se había quitado la capucha? -¿Él… es tu hermano? –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, no lograba pensar claramente, y no sabía que más decir.

-Sí.- Le respondió Tomoyo algo nerviosa.- Mi medio hermano, mejor dicho.

-Y ¿Cómo…- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Yukito mientras lo escudriñaba con la mirada antes de que él la interrumpiera.

-Mi deber es saber, princesa.- le dijo Yukito.- Y no la podría confundir en ningún lado.- dijo examinándola.- Tiene los mismos cabellos castaños de su padre… unos ojos verde esmeralda tan bellos, y la misma mirada profunda y bondadosa de su madre. Mi deber es saber para proteger a la familia real y la corona. Desde que su hermano, el príncipe Touya renuncio a aquella, todas nuestras esperanzas estaban en su hermana, le princesa Hana, pero por desgracia ella murió, y todo el poder recae sobre usted… Sakura-Sama, usted es nuestra única esperanza…

-¿Esperanza de que?- dijo Sakura sin comprender- Y ¡¿Cómo que mi hermano renunció a la corona?! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- dijo histérica.

Yukito se sentó en un sillón color carmesí (que era el más cercano a él) y la invito a sentarse con un ademan de manos. Sakura se sentó frente a él, y Tomoyo la imito.- Su hermano renuncio a la corona un par de meses antes de que su hermana muriera.- le informo Yukito.- Muy poca gente sabe la verdad, y veo que a usted se la han ocultado.- Sakura frunció el seño.- Por su seguridad claro esta.- se apresuró a decir.

_Y.T: "Me pregunto que más te habrán ocultado Fujitaka, y Touya cuando estuvo bajo su poder." "¿Sería capas de ocultarte toda la verdad?... "¿Sería capas de ocultarte la verdad de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida?"_

-Fueron tiempos difíciles, su majestad.- continuó- Especialmente, por que sabíamos que nuestras ultimas esperanzas de ser libres estaban en una pequeña niña que tenia poder y derechos, y que se encontraba bajo las influencias de aquel ser tan detestado por todos- Yukito lanzo una mirada de desprecio a solo quien él sabía, y una fugaz mirada de disculpas hacia Sakura.- Pero como dicen: _"La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere." _Y mientras tengamos fé y esperanza yo se que todo es posible.- Sonrió al igual que su hermana. Tenían la misma sonrisa tan alegre y dulce, que daba a entender que su vida estaba llena de alegría y felicidad ocultando la verdad de todo lo que habían sufrido. Todo el mundo espera (al igual que yo) que cuando usted llegue al trono como la reina de todo Japón serán los mejores tiempos de todos; no habrán guerras ni batallas, en todo el reino reinara la paz y la justicia. No habrá ningún fugitivo ni violadores de las normas, no habrá muertes y mucho menos en vano. No habrá nadie que este contra usted; nadie que se rebele contra su poder; el que pida clemencia la tendrá… _Todos vivirán en armonía._- dijo Yukito como si estuviera hablando.- _Y de una vez por todas terminara le tiranía del rey Fujitaka…_ -dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

_S.K: "Todo eso suena muy halagador, pero no puede ser cierto. Mi padre, ¿Un tirano? ¡bha! Son puras barbaridades. Mi padre es la persona más buena y bondadosa del mundo, y todo aquel que diga lo contrario esta mal de la cabeza." _

Después de tanto correr, finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa de colores deslavados, abrió la puerta de aquella y entro, apenas la cerro y una joven de cabellos castaños se arrojo a sus brazos.

-¡Touya! ¡Regresaste!

-Claro que regrese- le dio un beso en la frente.- Kaho, te amo, te amo y siempre lo haré.- Y la besó con desesperación… con una desesperada y dulce conmoción. Su beso fue correspondido al instante permitiendo que su cálido aliento penetrara por todo su cuerpo. Entre ellos nacía un fuego intenso imposible de controlar. Kaho poso sus brazos sobre su cuelo y este la continuó besando. Le beso el cuello, paso sus dedos por sus largos cabellos castaños, ella le acaricio el rostro y desabrocho los botones de su camisa.

-Esta noche seré toda tuya…- le susurro Kaho al oído.

-Y yo todo tuyo... Mi amada Kaho…-le respondió Touya, también en un susurro.

-Mi Lord, a llegado el príncipe Eriol Hiragisawa, junto con sus padres, el rey y la reina de Inglaterra, y, lady Nakuru Akizuki.- le informo la doncella- ¿Quiere que los haga pasar?

-Si.- dijo Fujitaka.- Anda niña, no los hagas esperar. ¿No vez que su visita es muy importante?

-Si, Mi Lord.- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Espero a que saliera de la habitación y- ¡Naoko!- la llamó.

-¿Si?

-¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?! –le espeto el rey- ¡¿Dejaste que volviera a salir del castillo?!

-N-no, Señor –dijo con nerviosismo.- ¿No esta en su habitación?

-¡No! –Naoko temblaba.- La necesito aquí inmediatamente. El príncipe Eriol Hiragisawa la espera en el gran salón, y no quiero que se impaciente. ¡Quiero que la busques inmediatamente y no vuelvas sin ella! –le ordeno Fujitaka- ¡Anda! ¡Lárgate!

-S-si, Señor.

_N.Y: "Sakura, por el amor de Dios ¿Dónde estas?" –salió de la habitación y fue a buscarla._

_F.K: "¡En donde diablos de metió esa niña!" "Por qué tenía que elegir justamente el día de hoy para escaparse. ¿Qué acaso no le deje bien claro que no quería que saliera?" "¡Si no llega lo antes posible arruinara todos mis planes! ¡MALDITA SEA!_

Se dirigió a toda prisa a unas enormes puertas de roble que daba directo al gran salón, donde so encontraban los Hiragisawa esperando. Entro, y, si, eran ellos. En aquella habitación se encontraban dos grandes reyes vestidos con ropas muy elegantes, de diseños esplendorosos, junto con un joven príncipe de mirada alegre, y una joven de mirada cautelosa.

-¡Hola Bertrand, amigo mío! –Fujitaka y Bertrand se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡De maravilla!-le respondió este, muy alegre.- Y déjame decirte Fujitaka, que es un gran honor que nos recibas una vez más en tú palacio, después de lo ocurrido hace un par de años .- Nakuru frunció el entrecejo, indignada; Bertrand la ignoro.- Después del rechazo de tu hijo hacia Nakuru, no estaba seguro si volveríamos a vernos, ¡Pero mírame, estoy parado de nuevo frente a ti, en medio de tu gran imperio, para celebrar el nuevo compromiso entre nuestros hijos! No sabes que feliz estoy.

-Lo sé, yo estoy igual de entusiasmado que tu Bertrand. A, y hola Faye, que gusto verte.- dijo dirigiéndose a la esposa del rey Ingles.- Hola Nakuru, espero que estemos sin resentimientos, ¿verdad?- Nakuru soltó un bufido, parecía estar decidida a no articular palabra alguna.- ¡Ho! Y este debe de ser su afortunado hijo, el "_príncipe Eriol_".- dijo dirigiéndose al joven de mirada alegre que estaba de pie junto a su padre.- Por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer al dichoso _Eriol _del que tanto se habla.- le estrecho la mano con toda su energía.- Me alegro de al fin conocerte.

-Yo igual, Señor.- le respondió este con mucha cortesía.- Y tengo que admitir que estoy muy ansioso por conocer a Sakura-Sama. Espero verla pronto.

-Sí, yo también.- le respondió Fujitaka en un susurro tan bajo que nadie más que él logro escucharlo.

-Digamos que te creo- le dijo Sakura al fin de un rato.- Pero, ¿Qué crees que pudiera hacer yo ante aquella situación? Solo soy Sakura, una pobre chica que nació con la desgracia de que por sus venas corriese sangre real. Que su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, fuera al rey de todo Japón.- Tomoyo, tratando de distraerse, cepillaba los largos de Sakura, que eran casi igual de largos que los suyos; mientras que Yukito la miraba con atención, y sin demostrar ni la más mínima expresión en el rostro.- Que su madre murió cuando ella tenia tan solo 2 años de edad; que su hermano se fue de casa dejándola sola con su padre y su hermana, la cual desgraciadamente murió, por razones aun desconocidas.- Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire.- ¿Qué quieres que yo haga…? Dime… ¡¿Qué esperas de mi?!

Hubo un silencio tan profundo y prolongado que lo único que se lograba escuchar en aquella habitación era el _"Tick-Tock" _del reloj de la pared. Per unos instantes parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a romper aquel silencio sepulcral. Yukito se enderezo y se levantó del sillón carmesí donde estaba sentado, se dirigió hacia la ventana, y con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se quedo ahí, de pie, observando atraves de ella sin mirar algo en específico. Afuera se oía el cantar de los pájaros; las risas de los pequeños niños inocentes que jugaban en la calle sin percatarse de la discusión que se llevaba dentro de aquel local, junto con el sonido e cascos que producían los caballos de los carruajes al pasar. El sol de aquella tarde atravesaba la ventana con tal intensidad que ya había logrado iluminar todo el lugar; no había ya ningún solo rincón en el que quedara ni la más mínima oscuridad lo cual le daba un aspecto mucho más alegre a aquel lugar.

Tomoyo había dejado de cepillar los cabellos de Sakura, y tanto una como la otra observaban a Yukito como si en cualquier momento él fuera a hacer algo asombroso; más sin embargo, él se limito a seguir mirando por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, en un trascurso que pudieron haber sido horas o quizá asta días, Yukito se giro hacía ellos, y retomando el hilo de la conversación, en un tono de voz tan normal y tranquilo respondió a la pregunta que le había formulado.- Por ahora nada- ella parecía no comprender.- Tendremos que ir desenmascarando a Fujitaka poco a poco. Aunque no hay que confiarnos demasiado, uno sabe que de él se puede esperar lo que sea.- Sakura lo observaba, no podía responder a aquello, por más que quisiera no podía hacer ningún comentario. Era como si su voz se hubiera ida y la hubiera abandonado en aquel lugar. No hallaba palabra, estaba confundida.- Estate atenta, y no te dejes engañar por nada del mundo- le advirtió Yukito con serenidad. Desviando un poco la mirada, le dijo- se cuál es tu forma de pensar de Fujitaka, pues es tu padre… Tan solo abra bien los ojos, Sakura. No dejes que te hagan daño.- Siguió mirando por la ventana.- Y recuerda algo siempre: _Tu hermano es en el único que puedes confiar… _

"Eso fue lo ultimo que se dijo acerca de aquella conversación, después de ello comieron un par de dulces de frutas que había traído Tomoyo, se tranquilizo un poco el ambiente y lo único que se encontraban asiendo era esperar la llegada de Touya".

-¿No debería haber llegado ya? –pregunto Tomoyo- ¿Estas segura de que te dijo una hora?- le pregunto a Sakura.

-Si, estoy segura.

Se escucho un estrépito ruido y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Touya algo agitado por haber corrido.

-Lo siento… se me hizo algo tarde- se disculpo Touya.

-¡¿Algo tarde?! –le reprocho Sakura- Touya, ¡Ya pasaron más de 2 horas y media! ¡Mi padre ya debió de haberse dado cuanta!

-Sera mejor que se vallan lo antes posible- dijo Yukito- Sakura-sama tiene que llegar a tiempo a un asunto muy importan en el palacio junto a Fujitaka.

-Q-¿Qué? –dijo Sakura.- ¿Qué asunto importante? –Touya lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Nada en especial. Hay que irnos- la tomó del brazo y la guio hacia la puerta.

-Hermano,- le dijo Yukito- no se por qué se lo sigues ocultando, sabes perfectamente que de un momento u otro se enterara. A llegado ese día y no se lo puedes ocultar más…

-Vámonos- volvió a repetir Touya, le acomodo bien la capucha a su hermana, y sin despedirse de su mejor amigo, salió del local serrando de un portazo.

Caminaron un largo tramo del camino en silencio. Touya no paraba de echarle una que otra mirada a Sakura de vez en cuando, mientras que ella trataba de disimilar no darse cuenta de ello. Después de un largo rato en silencio, Sakura le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que renunciaste a la corona?

-¿Quién te…

-Eso no importa ya.- le dijo- Lo que importa es que me lo ocultaste. Nunca me dijiste la verdad, y sabes cuanto detesto las mentiras. No te preocupes por seguir ocultándomelo, ya no te sirve de nada la farsa.

Sakura miro a Touya directo a los ojos, él no pudo hacer nada más que regresarle la mirada, y al hacerlo vio reflejado en aquellos ojos color esmeralda (que siempre lo animaban a seguir adelante) una gran decepción.

-Si lo hice… fue para protegerte.

-¡Para protegerme de que…!

-¡De ti misma!- dijo deteniéndose en seco.- Sabía que cuando te enteraras causarías todo un lío. Se que cada acto tiene sus consecuencias, las cuales estoy dispuesto a enfrentar. Y también se que harías todo lo posible por no afrontar la realidad, lo cual no permitiré… no aún.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?- le temblaba un poco la voz.

-Sí, lo se.- Miro hacia el cielo el cual estaba algo nublado, a excepción de un pequeño hueco que había entre las nubes.- Hana estaba lista para ello, pero… murió tan joven.- Sakura desvió un poco la mirada, odiaba tanto hablar de ello.- Mi plan no era este; nunca quise involucrarte. Hana estaba consiente de lo que esto ocasionaría y decidió asumirlo aun así, pero cuando ella murió, todo cambio, y tú quedaste como la legitima heredera de todo, del reino, da la corona, de todo…

-Para eso tendré que… - sabía exactamente cual era aquella palabra que terminaría la frase, pero tenía miedo de usarla por el mismo significado de aquella… al fin tendría que encarar lo que había estado huyendo los últimos años. Siempre había temido a que llegara ese momento, pero, al mismo tiempo lo esperaba.- … casarme… -se le fue el aliento al completar la frase.

Touya reanudo la marcha, sabía que no podía hacer nada más y que el momento de la verdad se acercaba; ya faltaba poco para que llegara al castillo.

-¡Touya, tendré que casarme! – le espetó Sakura en la cara.

-Lo se…

-¡Por eso andabas tan distante! ¡Sabias que tendría que casarme!- como vio que Touya no diría nada más, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse un poco (aunque sabría que lo haría completamente).- Dime… ¿eso cuando será?

Touya miro hacia adelante y vio que estaban a punto de adentrarse en los jardines del plació.- Pronto lo sabrás.- fue todo lo que dijo. Sakura se dio por vencida, pues sabía que no conseguiría ninguna otra respuesta de su hermano. Las preguntas la embargaban, y la que la atraía más de todas era: ¿Cuál seria el desconocido con el que se tendría que comprometer para después contraer matrimonio?

Justo cuando entraron al castillo, Sakura se quito la capa color turquesa, al igual que Touya la suya color escarlata, pues no querían llamar la atención (aunque sabían perfectamente que su padre se debía de haber dado cuenta hace mucho de la ausencia de Sakura).

-Apresúrate Sakura, yo… - y justo cuando abrieron la puerta de roble que daba directo al gran salón (la cual conectaba con todos los pasillos, corredores y habitaciones del palacio) vieron a cinco individuos sentados en unos sillones de terciopelo rojos; todos giraron la vista, a excepción de dos de ellos que se pusieron de pie: su padre, que pasaba la vista de él a Sakura y de Sakura a él: y un joven de cabellos negros azulados y gafas.

Sakura se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda con nerviosismo; al levantar la vista se percato de que aquel joven desconocido la observaba detenidamente; por una milésima de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, y ella pudo ver reflejada atraves de aquellos ojos azules su alma entera. Un alma tan pura y sincera… tan llena de vida y alegría plena. Aquellos ojos azulados reflejaban completamente lo que había dentro de él, algo que parecía inevitable.

-Sakura, al fin llegas- dijo su padre, lo cual hizo que reaccionara y volviera en si. Dirigió la vista hacia él, con algo de temor.- ¡Y Touya! Que grata sorpresa, no esperábamos tu presencia.

Touya le dirigió una mirada de odio. Sintió una mirada sobre él, la cual no era de su padre, observo a todos los ocupantes de la habitación y se percató de quien estaba ahí: _Nakuru Akizuki_, que lo observaba con odio, y estaba muy distante.

-No te preocupes, ya me iba.- le dijo en tono cortante a su padre.

-Creo que será lo mejor –le dijo su padre fulminándolo con la mirada.

Justo cuando dio un paso, decidido para marcharse, se escucho la protesta de una mujer.- ¿Porqué no se queda, Touya-sama? –giro la vista para ver quien había sido, y se encontró con una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, era Faye Hiragisawa.- Es un motivo para celebrar, no debería irse tan pronto.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que deba.- le dijo lo más cortes que pudo.

-Tiene razón, muchacho,- dijo Bertrand Hiragisawa- por favor quédate. Debes de estar presente.- Touya sabía perfectamente que no podía reusarse, y les dirigió una mirada de aceptación. Fujitaka, inundado de cólera, entrecerró los ojos e inmediatamente relajo el semblante.

-Ven hija.- le dijo Fujitaka a Sakura, extendiéndole el brazo derecho. Ella se acercó a su padre, y Touya la siguió de cerca, no la pensaba dejar sola ningún instante pues sabía que vendría delante.- te presento a Faye y Bertrand Hiragisawa…

-Mucho gusto- hizo una reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro- dijeron ambos reyes.

-… y sus hijos, lady Nakuru Akizuki.- dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos cafés, cuando Sakura la saludo, ella la miro con indiferencia- y Eriol Hiragisawa…

-Mucho gusto- hizo una reverencia.

Eriol tomo su delicada mano, se inclino un poco para después darle un dulce beso en ella. Sakura se ruborizo un poco.- El gusto es mío… princesa.

-… tu prometido.- concluyó Fujitaka.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Sakura exasperada.- Mí… ¿prometido?- Miro a Touya en busca de ayuda, pero él se limito a encogerse de hombros, y después a mirar al piso. Sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.


	2. Confeciones

**Amor a la Antigua**

**~Kawai Tsuki-Chan~**

**By: Li Sora Yami**

_**.:Confesiones:.**_

-¡Sakura, abre la puerta por favor!- Se oyó la voz de su hermano, atraves de la puerta de la enorme habitación.- ¡Se que estas ahí, por favor abre! –le dijo desesperado.- ¡Necesitamos hablar!...

Sakura se encontraba tumbada en la cama, entre las sabanas y almohadas llorando silenciosamente; no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, solamente quería estar sola.

En su mente seguían retumbando aquellas palabras. _Compromiso, Prometido… Matrimonio._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

Eriol Hiragisawa, su prometido… un perfecto extraño para ella, pero había algo en él que la atraía… ¿quizá seria lo que vio reflejado en aquellos ojos azules? No podía, no podía dejar de pensar en él… y al mismo tiempo… le recordaba a su hermana; ella siempre la había admirado y querido como a nadie en el mundo, aunque tuviera una vida complicada y no la comprendiera completamente. Era su hermana y la quería como tal.

-… ¡Sakura, por el amor de Dios,-dijo su hermano mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño.- si no abres la maldita puerta, ti juro que la derribare!- la amenazó.

"_Amenazas"…_ todo siempre tenía que ser por medio de las malditas amenazas.

¿Por qué no podía decidir por si misma? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber alguien que decidiera por ella?

Ella no podía amar… no podía y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría. Su hermana había muerto por amor… por amar a una persona incondicionalmente; ella no quería sufrir las mismas consecuencias. Era total y completamente egoísta, y estaba segura de que nunca cambiaria.

Su hermano seguía golpeando la puerta intentando forzarla, parecía que no iba a rendirse. Seguía llamando atraves de ella.

Sakura se puso de pie a mucho pesar, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y la giro, de pronto se dejaron de oír golpes, gritos o amenazas; se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que tenía en la habitación y siguió con su llanto silencioso. Se escucho que abrían la puerta, y los pasos sordos de alguien acercándose.

-¿Sakura?-dijo al detenerse detrás de ella.- ¿Estas bien?

Ella se giro y él pudo ver lo mal que se veía su rostro, las lágrimas descontroladas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Sakura se arrojo a sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver, como si viniera una tragedia por detrás, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar…

-¿Por qué? –le susurro. Despegó la cabeza de su pecho.- Dime, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?... _Hana_…- murmuro el nombre de su hermana difunta inconscientemente.

-Sakura yo… lo siento.- le dijo Touya- Se lo que piensas, Hana murió por amar a alguien… por amarlo incondicionalmente. Ella no era feliz, pero luchó por su felicidad, y eso es lo que importa. Nunca hay que rendirse.- Dijo secándole con su dedo corazón las lágrimas fugitivas que iban por su rostro.- Se que cuando me preguntaste que si era feliz con Kaho, te referías si valía la pena correr el riesgo, se que no que quieres que tenga el mismo destino que Hana, pero si eso fuera a pasar, quiero que sepas que yo estaría dispuesto a correrlo como ella por la persona que amo; pero también estoy seguro que a ti no te pasara. Tu no tienes porqué sufrir y pagar nuestros errores, tampoco quiero que cargues con la culpa, solo quiero que seas feliz y hagas lo que dicte tu corazón.- le dio un beso en la frente.

-No se que hacer…

-No te preocupes. Te prometo que estaré contigo y te apoyare siempre.- la abrazó fuerte y dulcemente.- Siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita y eso nunca cambiara. Nunca te dejare… siempre estaré contigo… no te defraudare.

-Touya…- dijo Sakura separándose de él, y sentándose en la cama.-Cuando estuve con Tomoyo y Yukito, hubo algo que me intrigo un poco.- Touya frunció un poco el seño preocupado.- Yukito dijo que tendríamos que ir desenmascarando poco a poco a mi padre, y que me estuviera siempre atenta y no me dejara engañar por nada en el mundo… que tú eras en el único en el que podía confiar… Todo esto es muy confuso para mí. Dime, y esta vez sin mentiras por favor, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Touya se quedo en silencio, no sabía que responderle sin mentirle, buscaba las palabreas correctas mas no las lograba encontrar por ningún lado, ni tampoco les hallaba sentido.

Cuando finalmente despegó los labios para decir algo que aclarara un poco la situación, se arremango ambas mangas de su camisa e hizo un gesto de dolor al rozarlas sobre unas heridas que había olvidado completamente que tenía en los brazos y que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- dijo Sakura exasperada al ver las heridas que tenia en los brazos su hermano.- ¡Dime, ¿Quién te hizo eso?!

-No es nada-dijo Touya escondiendo ambos brazos detrás de él, al igual que bajaba las mangas con extremo cuidado para no abrir de nuevo los cortes.-Algo sin importancia.

-¡No me digas que no es nada!- le dijo Sakura- Esos cortes no se pueden confundir con nada. ¡Son marcas de un látigo o quizá más! Dime, por el amor de Dios, quien te hizo eso.

-No… -dijo Touya tratando de negarlo de nuevo- Mi padre estaba muy enojado por que te ayude a salir del palacio el día de tu compromiso…

-¡¿MI PADRE TE HIZO ESO?! ¡No es posible! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de hacer eso!...

-Él no… -No podía creer que lo estaba defendiendo; que estaba defendiendo a la persona que más odiaba y detestaba en todo el mundo.- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver.

Antes de que alguno de los dos digiera algo más, se escucho el suave y sonoro ruido de un puño golpear contra la puerta.

-¿Me permite? –dijo él joven de cabellos azulados y ojos azules, que los miraba atraves de sus gafas-. ¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo Eriol Hiragisawa.

-Claro que no Eriol-sama –dijo Touya, acomodándose las mangas-. Yo ya me iba.

-Díganme solo Eriol.-dijo el joven-. Touya-sama.

-Como gustes; y a mi dime solo Touya.- el sonrió.

-Vine a hablar con Sakura-sama –dijo Eriol mirando a su nueva prometida.

-Dime Sakura, por favor, -dijo desviando la mirada-. No hace falta tanto respeto, y menos para alguien como yo.

-Con su permiso, me retiro. –dijo Touya, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, y mientras la abrazaba le susurro al oído-. Nos veremos pronto.

Poco después de que Touya se retiro, Eriol se acercó a Sakura y dijo:

-Quería hablar contigo de… nuestro compromiso… -la miro directo a los ojos buscando su mirada-. Veo que te afecto un poco la noticia…

Sakura solo se preguntaba: _¿Qué parte no entendían de que quería estar sola? ¿Qué no quería ver ni hablar con nadie?_

-No es eso… -dijo en un hilo de voz, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo y que nunca se le había dado bien eso de mentir.

Seguía con la vista en el piso, mientras que Eriol seguía insistiendo con la mirada-. Me… me sentí un poco mal… es todo-. Mintió de nuevo.

-Sakura… -dijo Eriol, sentándose n la cama junto a ella. Le tomó la mano, ella no pudo evitar voltear a verlo. En sus ojos se veía un gran amor y comprensión… junto con lealtad plena, la verdad que siempre estaba ahí.- Tú hermano… Touya, me contó lo ocurrido con su hermana Hana, y lamento mucho tú perdida, pero también quiero que sepas que yo nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño… Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros y siempre lo serán; te prometo que yo _"nunca"_ te haré pasar por lo que pasó Hana… nunca te haré sufrir como lo hizo ella, pero para eso necesitas confiar en mi como yo confió en ti. –deslizó ambas manos por sus mejillas, acarició su rostro con mucha delicadeza-. Sakura… - susurró su nombre, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se inclino hacia ella, rozando sus labios y después de ello la besó delicada y dulcemente-. Te amo… te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi… Me enamore completa y profundamente de ti, y estoy seguro de que siempre lo haré.

-Eriol, yo… -no sabía como decírselo sin lastimarlo. No quería… no podía… no podía herir a alguien como él… simplemente no podía-. … yo no…

-Shh… -le puso un dedo en los labios-. Calla –dijo desviando la vista-. No digas más… Se que no me amas como yo a ti, pues lo veo en tu mirada, lo veo reflejado en aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que tienes como ojos. Pero por favor… no te pediría nada más que una oportunidad… solo dame una oportunidad, y prometo que te amaré pase lo que pase, no te faltara nada… prometo darte lo mejor de la vida. Tan solo dame una oportunidad…

-Eriol, yo… -no sabía que responderle; él la miraba con mirada suplicante, ¿Cómo decirle que no a aquellos ojos azules con mirada acusadora, y al mismo tiempo tierna y dulce? Sus ojos azules, cada vez que la veían se derretían y se volvían como agua en el mar… un mar tan hermoso y lleno de vida, imposible de ignorar. ¿Cómo decir que no? ¿Cómo escapar de ello? -. yo… -no le podían salir las palabras, estaba perdida dentro de aquel mar tan profundo y sin fin. Asintió con la cabeza, sin poder hacer más-. Te la daré… y tratare de enamorarme de ti… de amarte tanto como tú a mí… te dedicare mi vida entera si es lo que quieres… si es lo que deseas… Solo que necesitaré tiempo…

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras –le dijo Eriol, acariciando de nuevo su rostro-. Tenemos tiempo hasta de sobra… Y de algo puedes estar segura: _"yo nunca te presionare ni te incitare a nada". _Puedo esperarte toda la eternidad si es necesario…

_-"Eternidad"_ es mucho tiempo. –susurró, no creía que alguien estuviera dispuesto a tanto.

-Estoy dispuesto a eso y más, solo por ti. –dijo, con una sonrisa-. Esperare todo lo que sea necesario para tenerte conmigo… para tener tu corazón… tu amor… tu alma… Te dedicaré todo mi ser, y te amaré por siempre… _Te lo prometo_ –Termino en un dulce susurro, rosando de nuevo delicadamente los labios de la ojiverde que tenía enfrente, cortando la poca distancia que había ya entre ellos.

"_Eternidad"…_ _Un trascurso de tiempo casi imposible de conseguir. Una línea de tiempo que jamás termina._

"_Amar por siempre"… Un amor continúo. Un amor que jamás terminara, pese lo que pase._

Pero… ¿Sería alguien capas de cumplir aquello? Y ¿A costa de su propia felicidad? ¿Qué pasaría si aquel amor no fuera correspondido? ¿Valdría la pena todas aquellas lágrimas y sufrimiento? ¿Sería alguien capaz de soportar?


	3. Rebeldía

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi grandiosa amiga Sprimg. Sunshine**

**¡Feliz Cummpleaños!**

* * *

**Amor a la Antigua**

**~Kawai Tsuki-Chan~**

**To: Spring. Sunshine**

**By: Li Sora Yami**

_**.:Rebeldía:.**_

-¡SYAORAN! –gritó Shiefa tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.- ¡No te lo permitiré! –lo obligó a que la mirara- Soy tu hermana mayor, y no te lo permitiré… No permitiré que lo hagas.

Él dio un tirón y se soltó el brazo.- ¡Vengare la muerte de Fanren, Feimei y mi Madre! –dijo el castaño- ¿No es lo que querías… vengar su muerte? –su mirada se veía fría y llena de odio. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada… No; ya no, ya había esperado tantos años a que se hiciera justicia, y cuando al fin se había armado completamente de valor, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo iba a detener.

-¡Sí, pero no de esa forma! –sus ojos avellana le miraban suplicantes. –Ellas no habrían querido eso. ¡Ellas no habrían querido que te volvieras un asesino!

-La vida cambia… yo cambio… la gente cambia. –dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación en busca de todo lo que le fuera necesario e indispensable para llevar al viaje. –Todo el mundo cambia, e incluso tú, Fwtie y mi padre han cambiado. Lo siento pero yo no pienso convertirme en un cobarde como lo hizo mi padre…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO DE ÉL, SYAORAN! –le corto Shiefa enseguida, enojada por la gran ofensa que había hecho hacia su progenitor.

-… Yo solo digo la verdad. –continuó, restándole la menor importancia, mientras se calzaba sus botas de viaje. – Y estoy dispuesto a hacer justicia, aunque sea por mi propia mano, y nada ni nadie me va a detener en el camino a ello… _"¿Entendido?"_ –miradas desafiantes… ambas conectadas por una milésima de segundo- ¡No es mi culpa que mi padre se halla vuelto un maldito cobarde como todo el que habita esta maldita porquería de mundo! –Shiefa levanto su mano derecha y le golpeo la mejilla con su delicada mano, tan fuerte que su rostro giro bruscamente con aquel golpe.

-No te atrevas… a volver… a decir… algo como eso! –Syaoran se tocó la mejilla en la que su hermana lo había golpeado, le ardía como fuego contra la piel, y estaba seguro que la tenía colorada.

La miró con odio y se puso de pie; tomó su espada y acarició el filo de la hoja de esta, con delicadeza… con admiración…, la levantó y vio… admiró los destellos de luz que daba cuando los rallos del sol chocaban contra ella… tan hermosa… y murmuro algo así como: _"lastima que pronto estarás manchada de sangre"._

Shiefa retrocedió un paso.

Syaoran la ignoro, siguió admirándola en lo que pudieron haber sido horas, días, semanas o quizá tan solo… minutos… segundos –un largo tiempo, eso si- y después de lo que pudieron ser siglo… años… milenios parado ahí con la espada en lo alto, sujetada por él mismo, la bajo admirando nuevamente los destellos de luz por unos minutos y la metió sin más dentro de su funda, la cual ya llevaba colgada en el pantalón, y caminó sin más, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Mi padre no te dejara ir.- dijo Shiefa después de recuperar el aliento, haciendo que Syaoran se detuviera en seco.

-Hace tiempo que mi padre perdió el poder sobre mi –le dijo son mirarla siquiera, y salió de la habitación dejándola ahí, plantada y sola.

* * *

-Me largo –dijo sin más.

-¡TÚ NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO, SYAORAN LI! –dijo un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños, Seishiro Li, el rey de China, y también su padre.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero tú ya no tienes poder sobre mí –Seishiro lo miro con ira, aguantando las ganas de abalanzarse contra él.

-¡Como te atreves! –rabia.

-¡JA! ¡¿Qué como me atrevo? –le soltó en la cara-. Como se lo dije antes a Shiefa: ¡No estoy dispuesto a convertirme en un maldito cobarde como lo hiciste tú, que te importo un comino la muerte de tus dos hijas y esposa! ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE QUE ESPERA QUE LOS DEMÁS HAGAN LAS COSAS POR ÉL, Y LAMENTO DECIRTELO PERO YO NO PIENSO SER COMO TÚ!

Seishiro, sin aguantar más, lo golpeo con su mano la cual tenía los dedos cubiertos de anillos, tan fuertemente que cayó al suelo. No iba a permitir que su propio hijo le hablara de esa manera, él era el rey de toda China y por más que lo apreciara no le iba a permitir tal ofensa hacia él.

-¡PADRE! –gritó Fwite acercándose a su hermano y arrodillándose junto a él. Syaoran se toco la mejilla y sintió un liquido caliente Y pegajoso resbalarle por ella con olor a oxido, le "_sangraba"_,_ (_al momento de golpearle, su padrele abrió la mejilla con sus tantos anillos asiéndola sangrar), lo miraba con odio por aquello, pero tampoco lo podía juzgar por ello pues era lo mínimo que podría haberle hecho. -¡Syaoran! ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto tomándolo entre los brazos y tratando de limpiar la sangre color carmesí de su rostro.

Él aparto su mano junto con ella y le respondió un leve y amargo _–sí–_

-Syaoran, (se que ya no eres mi pequeño hermanito, pero aún así te pido) que por favor recapacites –le dijo tomándole de la mano- ¿De verdad crees que es necesario que lo hagas? No quiero que te manches las manos de sangre volviéndote un… _asesino…_ (como lo es ese hombre) y después te arrepientas de ello. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, recuerda que no habrá marcha atrás… ¿De verdad _quieres _ser como _él?_ -¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Era obvio que ella sabía la respuesta, pero aun así tenía que quedar claro.

-¡NO! –una lagrima cristalina bajo por su rostro mientras el permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

Fwite permaneció en silencio a su lado. Acercó lentamente la mano temblorosa (con miedo a que él se negara) y con uno de sus finos dedos recorrió su rostro con delicadeza y con un pequeño rose limpio la lágrima que resbalaba fugitiva por su rostro. Él no parecía negársele, permaneció inmóvil sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Su hermana pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos castaños con cariño… con amor... como ya nadie lo había hecho desde hace ya tanto tiempo… desde que… _ella_ había muerto…

Fwite parecía haber tomado su lugar después de la fatal muerte de aquella, lo cual… le dolía aún más…

Syaoran la miró directo a los ojos –y mientras él lo hacía ella le dedico una media sonrisa- sintió un gran dolor por dentro; Fwtie era igual a su madre, era su replica exacta, sus ojos verdes, sus cabellos rubio cobrizo, sus mirada dulce llena de amor y comprensión, y siempre con la mirada perdida (algo que nunca cambiaba en ella), pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente. Ella siempre había sido la más fuerte de sus hermanas, pero también la más débil y frágil; su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, y sus labios gruesos y de un rojo intenso. Era tan bella… tan delicada. Cualquiera que la viera le nacería un instinto protector hacia ella casi instantáneo. Era algo inevitable.

Pero también, esa era una mayor razón por la que lo haría. No quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que sus hermanas, y que se repitiera la historia con ella. No… quería… No lo soportaría… Ya no más, ya había aguantado lo suficiente para que, de la nada, cuando, menos se lo esperara perdiera otro ser querido… otra hermana…

¡NO! NO LO PERMITIRIA. ¡YA ERA DEMACIADO!

Ya había perdido a su madre… a Fanren y Femei… No quería perderlas también a ellas… no quería que pagaran también con su muerte un crimen que jamás habían cometido… una injusticia…

¡NO! ¡YA NO MÁS!

-Fwite… yo… -desvió la vista. No podía seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a esos ojos acusantes y penetrantes… era demasiado. – Lo siento. –se disculpó, aún sin mirarla al rostro. –Pero… no lo permitiré… Ya no más… ya he esperado demasiado para que se haga justicia pero ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Me canse de esperar! Me he dado cuenta que mientras no lo haga yo, nadie lo hará. Y, lo siento de verdad, pero tengo que ir…-se puso de pie.

-¡TÚ NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE!

- …ya no hay nada más que hacer-dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana e ignorando a su padre-. Ya todo esta listo, y parto hoy mismo. -dio media vuelta, listo para irse. Fwite asintió, estaba de acuerdo en que ella ya no podría hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Syaoran!

-¿Si? –se detuvo por un momento, esperando lo que le fuera a decir su hermana.

-Prométeme que tendré noticias de ti… mantenme informada, por favor…

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes, Fwite, hermana mía, te prometo mantenerte lo mejor informada posible… _siempre que pueda_. -termino en un murmullo y reanudo su paso.

-SI TE ATREVES A LARGARTE ¡TE JURO QUE _JAMÁS_ VOLVERÁS A PONER UN PIE AQUÍ, SYAORAN!

Se detuvo en seco y se giró.

-¿Es una "_amenaza"_? –enarcó una ceja, retándolo, sabiendo lo que pasaría más no le importó, ya nada le importaba y mucho menos lo que pasara ahora, lo único que quería era… _venganza…_ y nada lo detendría.

Seishiro ardía en cólera, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-No me detendrás. La decisión esta tomada, y tú ya no puedes intervenir.

Caminó con paso firme, se dirigió hacia las enormes puertas de roble que custodiaban el gran salón y se dignó a salir sin más.

-¡SYAORAN! ¡SYAORAN! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Fueron los gritos que lo acompañaron mientras se alejaba de su antiguo hogar, guiado por la ira, la venganza…. Y el instinto… sin más ni menos que seguir.

-¡Syaoran-sama! ¡Syaoran-sama! ¡Oh-oh, que sorpresa! -hicieron toda reverencia habida y por haber tras su paso, mientras que cada uno de los sirvientes lo miraban con cara de curiosidad, listos para cualquier petición.

Él siguió su camino, ignorando a cada uno de ellos, metido en sus propios pensamientos. Entro a la caballeriza y le puso la montura a su caballo.

-¡Yamasaki!

-¿Sí, mi señor? –hizo una reverencia.

-Partiré en un largo viaje –dijo montando a su caballo-. Quiero que cuando me valla le entregues esto a Fwite-sama –sacó un sobre con el sello real (cosa que ya no serviría de mucho para Syaoran) y se la extendió-, es de vital importancia que se lo des personalmente –él asintió tomando la carta- y que nadie más que ella lo reciba.

-Estese usted seguro que estará en sus manos cuanto antes, Syaoran-sama.

-Eso espero. Ha, y, Yamasaki, quiero que después de que se la entregues me alcances en Taipéi, te esperare un día (así que es mejor que partas cuanto antes) por que si no llegas en el plazo de ese día partiré yo solo a Okinawa. ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto, y estese usted seguro que llegare a tiempo.

-Eso espero…

-Syaoran-sama.

-¿Si?

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en llegar a Japón?

-No es asunto tuyo, Yamasaki.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí hay muchos curiosos que darían cualquier información al rey –le dijo en un susurro apenas audible, de una forma que solo él lo pudiera escuchar- y eso no nos conviene en estos momentos. Cuando nos encontremos nuevamente prometo contarte mi plan, pero mientras tanto es mejor no rebelar nada.

-¿Esta implicado en algo ilegal o peligroso, Syaoran-sama?

-No estoy seguro que sea ilegal, mas si lo fuera, estaría dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias después de haber cumplido mi cometido; mas sin embargo, estoy seguro que el peligro esta hasta de sobra, por eso es indispensable no rebelar _nada _a _nadie_ en estos momentos, hasta que sea seguro. ¿Puedo confiar en ti y en tu lealtad hacia mi, Takashi?

-Por supuesto, señor. Y nunca lo dude, yo no tengo a nadie más que servir que a usted, y mi lealtad y devoción, junto con toda mi dignidad estarán unidas a usted siempre, y mientras usted lo quiera y me lo pida… seguiré siempre a su lado y lo acompañare hasta la muerte si es necesario.

Una sonrisa torcida de parte de Syaoran, era más que reconfortante oír esas palabras y saber que podía confiar en alguien sin tener duda alguna.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Yamasaki. –le puso una mano en el hombro- Bueno, tengo que partir, nos vemos. Un día, recuerda, y no olvides tu espada.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Y tras un grito partió y emprendió marcha a la isla de Taipéi.

Un largo viaje, estaba por seguro, para poder llegar a su destino yendo en caballo tendría que viajar día y noche sin descanso. En resumen, Yamasaki tenía dos días para poder llegar, más que suficiente.

* * *

-Fwite-sama –hizo una reverencia-. Le mandan esto.

-¿Quién lo manda? –dijo tomando la carta.

-Su hermano, majestad, Syaoran-sama.

-Bien, gracias –una sonrisa-. Puede retirarse, Yamasaki.

-Con su permiso. –otra reverencia antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de si.

-Syaoran… Syaoran… hermanito, espero que estés haciendo lo correcto.-se sentó en la cama para después abrir el sobre y leer la carta.

"…_Fwite, hermana mí, enserio lo siento y mucho, pero era lo correcto. Ambos sabemos que mi padre nuca haría nada al respecto. Él es demasiado bueno y misericordioso, puede perdonar fácilmente, cosa que ambos sabemos que es una cualidad que yo no poseo y estoy seguro que nunca lo haré, es algo que no esta en mis manos poder cambiar…"_

"… _Mi padre esta totalmente en contra con lo que pienso hacer, al igual que Shiefa y estoy seguro que tu también, pero por lo mismo se que eres la única que me puede comprender en ello –y si no lo haces, espero que lo puedas hacer pronto- por que sabes que yo no me podre quedar con las manos vacías…"_

"…_Por más que lo he pensado no puedo encontrar nada que pueda satisfacer más mi alma que la venganza –se que estas completamente en contra de ello y todo lo que involucre la violencia y atentar contra la vida de otros, pero es lo único que _yo _puedo hacer en estos momentos-, eso es lo que haré: "cobrare la vida de tres de mis seres más querido de todos, con otra que no vale ni siquiera la mitad que la de ellas –y si en el camino a ello tengo que sacrificar más vidas lo hare sin ningún remordimiento-, estoy seguro que muchos estarán agradecidos por poder librar al mundo de tal escoria como él…" _

"…_Sin más, espero que mi padre me pueda perdonar, aunque… por la forma en la que lo insulte hoy estoy seguro de que no tengo muchas posibilidades, he agotado completamente su paciencia al rebelarme contra él, cosa por la cual _no pienso_ regresar a casa hasta haber cumplido mi cometido…"_

"…_Sin otra cosa más, espero que estén bien y completamente a salvo en China. Quiero que sepan y les quede claro que esto solamente lo hago por ustedes y por el bien de todos. En este momento me encuentro viajando a _Taipéi_ y pronto Yamasaki me alcanzará para trasladarnos a _Okinawa…."

"_Permaneceremos en Japón hasta nuevo aviso…"_

_Syaoran._

La leyó y la releyó cuantas veces pudo, hasta que sus ojos se cansaron, una lágrima deslizo por su frágil mejilla mientras que, de un movimiento arrugaba la carta en su puño.

-¡Yamasaki! –lo llamó

-¿Si, su majestad?

-Prométeme que cuidaras bien de mi Syaoran… Promételo por favor… ¡Te lo imploro! No dejes que le pase nada al terco de mi hermano… -un sollozo mientras arrugaba su vestido con las manos.

-No se preocupe, Fwite-sama… _Se lo prometo, _Syaoran-sama estará siempre a salvo. Y si es necesario daré mi vida por él…

-_Gracias_… Ahora ve, y acompáñalo en su viaje, para que lo resguardes y lo protejas de todo peligro… porque te estoy dando a proteger mi _alma_… mi _vida_ entera en ello…

**Nota:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dano! -jeejm... atrasado haha- Espero que te la haigas pasado bien, hermosa, ¡y que haigas resivido muuucho muuuchoos regalos!**

**Espero que te haiga gustado tu regalo -ejem! aunqe este muy dramatico! hahaha- lo sientoooooooooo, pero en estos momentos ¡Era lo unico que podía escribir! ¡No tenía inspiración para más!- pero aún asi, espero que haiga sido de tu agrado... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Y encunato a la historia... ¿Que les pareció el capi.? ¿Les gusto? ¿Fue de su agrado? Espero que si... ¡Y lo siento! ¡Ënserio lo siento! Pero... solo me salio y ya... no pude hacer más.**

**Me disculpo por el drama, especialmente por lo ultimo... Pero pues... ¡Échenle la culpa a los libros! Ultimamente he estado leyendo _Romeo y Julieta _¡y el drama me salia hasta de los ojos! Hando muy dramatica ultimamente por ello, y lo ultimo es muy versión _William Shakespear _pero... ¡NO SE ASUSTEN! ¡NO ES INSESTO! ¡DIOS, NO! No, no,no,no,¡NO! Es solo... am... ¿el cariño de Fwite hacia Syaoran?**

**Bueno aqui me despido, y muchas gracias a ustedes mis lectores que siguen conmigo hasta el final. Y... Cuty Ligia-Chan: ¡Si! ¡Alfin! ¡Nuestro querido Syaoran alfin salio a escena! ¡Nuestro Dios Griego! Waaaaaaaaa! hahaha**

**Ciaoo!**

**Arigato~**

_**Los quiere, Sora ^-^**_

_**PD: Proxima dedicatoria: Cuty Ligia-chan & Music of the sun**_


End file.
